monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Draculaura
Hej laski, posłuchajcie! Zgodnie z moim horoskopem poznam dziś idealnego chłopaka! Przystojnego, bogatego i stałego! - mówi Draculaura w odcinku Horroskop! Klasyczny potwór Draculaura jest krewną Draculi, jednak nie lubi pić krwi. Dracula mógłby być jej ojcem, a wujkiem Vlad Tepes. Pierwsze wampiry w książce, "Dracula" Brama Stokera. Ta powieść powstała w XIX wieku. Zgodnie z wierzeniami, wampir to zmarły, który wstaje z grobu i wypija ludzką krew. Wampiry w wielu książkach i filmach zostały unicestwiane za pomocą kołków. Można się było przed nimi ochronić wieszając czosnek na drzwiach i oknach oraz nacierać kominki, drzwi i okna żeby wampiry się nie dostały. Działały jeszcze : woda święcona i krzyż. Według Brama Stokera, Dracula wyglądał tak "Miał wyrazistą twarz o ostro zarysowanych nozdrzach. Na zaciętych ustach, widocznych pod sumiastymi wąsami, rysował się wyraz okrucieństwa,a ostre białe zęby wychodziły na wargi zaskakującą czerwone, jak na człowieka w tym wieku. Uszy miał blade i szpiczaste, a paznokcie długie i przycięte w szpic. A co nadziwniejsze, środek jego dłoni był owłosiony" - niezbyt podobny do naszej Draculaury, nie sądzicie? Relacje Znajomi Najlepszą przyjaciółką Lali jest Clawdeen, drugą Frankie Stein. Draculaura jest dla wszystkich pozytywnie nastawiona. Rodzina Ojcem różowej wampirzycy jest Dracula. W 3 części książki okazuje się że ojcem Lorki jest pan D. Miłość "Kiedyś chodziłam z takim Rossem, ale okazał się palantem! Clawd mnie uratował! To mój rycerz w futrzanej zbroi!" ''- Draculaura w "Różnice kulturowe kłów i futer". Draculaura w książce "(...)Dwie dziewczyny pochłonięte rozmową zajęły miejsca obok Frankie. - Wciąż nie mogę w to uwierzyć - zaczęła jedna z nich. Miała na sobie czarno-różową mini w paski i zaciskała usta jak ktoś, kto wstydzi się, bo nosi aparat na zęby. - Żeby na stołówce nie można było znaleźć niczego dla wegan? Wyjęła dwie tabletki z opakowania podpisanego ŻELAZO - SUPLEMENT DIETY i połknęła bez popijania. Jej oczy ginęły w smoliście czarnym, gotyckim makijażu. - Może spróbowałabyś przynajmniej puree z ziemniaków? - zaproponowała koleżanka, blondynka o jasnej cerze. - 'Zawsze ładują do niego pełno czosnku, a wiesz jak go nie cierpię. - odparła weganka, zakładając nogę na nogę i odsłaniając przy tym parę wysokich, wiązanych różowych kozaków, które z pewnością zachwyciłyby Lady Gagę (...) '- ''opis Draculaury w książce Monster High: Upiorna szkoła Stroje Podstawowy Draculaura ma różową, zapinaną kamizelkę. Pod nią nosi fioletową bluzkę z długim rękawem, a na końcu rękawów białe koronki. Białą spódniczkę i długie, fioletowe, błyszczące legginsy. Sięgające prawie do kolan , jasno różowe, zawiązywane buty na obcasach. Ma czarne włosy i ciemno rózowymi pasemkami zwiazane w dwa kucyki. Kolczyki są w kształcie białych agrawek. Przy szyi ma kołnierz, a na nim naszyjnik z różowych diamentów ułożony na wzór kwiatów. Dawn of the dance Draculaura ma na sobie obcisłą sukienke bez ramiączek,nażute w stylu kokardki,oraz osobny kołnierzyk na szyi z różowym diamencikiem.Na głowie ma biały kapelusik w kształcie serca ze zwisającą falbanką oraz kolczyki w kształcie serc.Buty naszej wampirzycy są czarne i błyszczące na dziwnym koturnie w kształcie serca. School`s out Mroczna plaża Draculaura ma jednoczęściowy czarny kostium kąpielowy. Są na nim różowe, pionowe paski zrobione z serduszek. Na biodrach ma zawiązaną żółta chustę w różowe kropki. Ma sandały na koturnie, zapinane na różowe i żółte paski z kokardkami. Ma jasnoróżowy cień do powiek i różową szminkę. Jej włosy są rozpuszczone a w uszach ma kolczyki w kształcie żółtych kokardek. Dodatkami do stroju są: różowe okulary w kształcie kokardy i żółty krem do opalania z filtrem 500. Sweet 1600 Draculaura ma "bombkowatą" sukienkę, różowo-czarno-białe buty na obcasach, długie, różowe kolczyki, włosy upięte w koczek, i również różowy diademik z serduszkiem. Dodatkiem do stroju jest (znowu) różowa torebeczka w dziwnym kształcie. Pidżama Party Draculaura ma różowo-białą bluzeczkę z czarną kokardką. Rękawki są bufiaste z koronką, w białe kropki. Spodnie również różowe w kropki, mają w pasie i na końcach nogawek koronkę. Włosy ma upięte w dwa, wysokie, krótkie i sterczące kitki, związane ciemnoróżową wstążeczką. Naturalnie ma też maseczkę do spania! Galeria strojów draculena.jpg|School's out Pobrane (3)000.jpg|Draculaura sweet 1600 1474.jpg|Mroczna plaża Classroomassorment.jpg|School Clubs draft_lens17966097module151197194photo_1309490786Draculaura_Dead_Tired_Dol.jpeg|dead tired/ śmiertelnie zmęczone Galeria love wiki.jpg lrka upss.png 499000.png Bez tytułu999.png 6227699757 2a84aff629 z.jpg Kotek.JPG Vbnm.jpg Draculaura Tolarei.png Draculauramoh.png Draculena.jpg 185px-207106 1920729266068 1477146576 2112155 1056842 n.jpg 276432 210813275637811 683933 n.jpg AAAADPPYcq0AAAAAAZYdUQ.jpg MH-s2ep9 01.jpg Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481761-525-786.png Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481778-521-790.png Monster-High-HAPPY-1600-PARTY-monster-high-26481785-527-794.png Sreen.png Pobrane (3)000.jpg Pobrane (15).jpg Paka.jpg Monster-High-Dawn-of-Dance-monsterhigh-25475384-980-735.png Kolekcja.jpg 265px-Kakędasz.png 76b83c124dc74f3b9e0becd5dae610f4-d4btexv.jpg images (29)00000000000000000.jpg images (48).jpg images (89).jpg DSCN0728.JPG Images (7)00000000000000-.jpg DraculauraSWR.PNG Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love 4.jpg Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love 2.jpg DraculauraGhoulsRule 1.PNG DraculauraGhoulsRule .PNG Do.PNG Classroomassorment.jpg 5886061920 7e86a089f8 z.jpg V.png a.png c.png D.png 12.png D+V.png swet.png Kategoria:Draculaura Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Postacie w 1 serii Kategoria:Postacie w 2 serii Kategoria:Postacie o długich włosach Kategoria:Clawdeen Wolf Kategoria:Frankie Stein Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Róż Kategoria:Lubi wilkołaki Kategoria:Chodzi z wilkołakiem Kategoria:Clawd Wolf Kategoria:Kły Kategoria:Weganka Kategoria:Wegetarianizm Kategoria:Sweet 1600 Kategoria:Kocha róż Kategoria:Kocha Clawda Kategoria:Czarny Kategoria:Nietoperz Kategoria:Krew Kategoria:Draculogan Kategoria:styl Kategoria:Pluszaki Monster High Kategoria:Jaskinia nietoperzowa Kategoria:Hrabia Nietoperz Wspaniały Kategoria:Pamiętniki Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Draculaura Sweet 1600 Kategoria:Różnice kulturowe kłów i futer